Final Fantasy 7 The Twisted Saga Continues
by Vampey
Summary: This is old I would ignore it. Instead, go find Tell me that you'll try. :D It's the 2nd part to this story, but this story wasn't much to begin with oO
1. Beginnings

Final Fantasy 7.... The Saga continues... [What Squaresoft won't do.. I WILL!]  
  
Disclaimer: Yea.. I don't own ANYTHING... yet .  
  
Sephiroth: *reads some of the story* So.. I'm Seph throughout this?  
  
Eve: Yesum you are! Oh yea! Most of you knew me as 'Evelyna' well... I'm Vampey now!! ^.^  
  
Tifa: Am I in here?  
  
Eve: Dunno! ^.^  
  
Cid: Am I in this load of $#^#?  
  
Eve: -.- Vincent, Cid, Red XIII, Cloud, Sephiroth, Barrett and some random peoples... Barrett won't be in here much though....  
  
Barrett: What?! Why not?!!  
  
Eve: Lemme alone... -.- *sweatdrop*  
  
--------------------------  
  
[Scene- Eve sits in her hotel room really bored doing nothing but sketching.]  
  
"Life is so dull...I wish there was something I could do instead of wonder around all the time..", Eve got up and stuffed her notebook into her backpack. Slinging it on over her shoulder, she walked out the room and down the steps. There was a large comotion coming from below and it seemed to be a party. "Hey Tifa!! Whats going on?", Eve took a seat on a stool and tilted her head slightly to the right. Tifa's bar had turned into a half bar half hotel.  
  
"Nothin' much Evie", Tifa laughed. "It's supposed to be a coming home party for Cloud... want a drink?" Eve's face turned red at the mention of Cloud's name and she nodded in agreement to the drink offer.'Wow... Cloud.. haven't seen him in forever...', Eve sat up and took the drink Tifa had handed her. "Thanks....", Eve's glance stayed upon the table. "Whats the matter Eve?", Tifa asked.  
  
"I.. don't know.. maybe I shouldn't be here...", Eve finished her drink and stood up quickly. "Thanks..."  
  
Tifa watched as she picked up her bag to walk out. "Eve! Where are you gonna go??"  
  
"Somewhere... away from here...", Eve made her way to the door and when she got there, the door suddenly swung open and there stood Cloud. His blonde hair swayed softly and he stood in his usual cocky poise his mako blue eyes examining the area again. "Eve??" Eve looked up at him her emerald green eyes locking with his mako blue. "Long time....", Cloud smirked softly. "Please... let me by...", Eve tried to step past him but he put a soft hand on his shoulder. "C'mon.. you can't leave when I just came back." Eve looked up at him again. "Actually... yes I can..", Eve ran right past him and out into the slum of Sector 7.  
  
"I can't stay around him... or anyone for a matter of fact... someone always ends up hurt...", Eve sighed heavily and tied her hair back. She let her black and brown hair fall just a bit before walking towards Sector 6. Eve walked slowly and heard the shuffling of feet behind her. "Four feet...." Eve stopped walking. "Red... please... don't follow me..." Red stopped and sat down. "Shouldn't you be happy Eve? Cloud's back and were all finally together." Eve sighed. "I can't ever be happy...", she mumbled lighty then proceded to walk again when suddenly she heard someone calling her.  
  
["Eve....come back...."], Eve could hear this but she looked around and saw no one. Suddenly a sharp pain came upon her chest and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. "Eve? EVE?!", she could hear Red's voice but it seemed to fade....  
  
[3 days later]  
  
Eve groaned lightly in great pain. Opening her eyes lighty, she spotted Vincent above her, looking down on her. "Glad to see your okay Eve.", he nodded lightly. "What... happened?", Eve put her hand where she had felt the pain. It was just a bit under her left breast. "It's the same wound Aerith had... you've been knocked out for 3 days now... are you sure your alright?", Vincent spoke softly and Eve stood up. "Who bandaged up my chest?", Eve turned a bright red in embrassment. "Cloud and Tifa....", Vincent crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Okay.. I understand Tifa... but CLOUD?!",Eve started to button up her blouse and stopped looking down at her bandaged ankle. "You twisted it when you fell... don't worry about it...", Vincent stood up and lifted Eve up into his arms. "C'mon... we gotta go downstairs.."  
  
Eve blushed as she was carried by Vincent. "So strong..." Upon them reaching the bottom of the stairs, they got glances from everyone and then Vincent that Eve's top had come unbuttoned a bit. He laughed lightly and placed her down on a chair with a nod. "Eve.. are you okay?", Cloud stepped up to her holding a drink in his hand. "Yes I am... thank you...", she smiled lightly at his kindness and he handed her the drink. "It's your favorite... Cake Batter, with White Chocolate Chips... made it myself.", Cloud smiled and kissed Eve's forehead. He treated her like a younger sister and thats exactly how she felt. "Thanks Cloud", Eve smiled and drank happily.   
  
Suddenly there was a large explosion outside. "It's them damn Shinra!", Barrett got up and rushed out the door his gun arm ready. "C'mon Tifa!", Cloud ran out after Barrett. Tifa went to follow but stopped, turning to look at Vincent. "Vincent... Red... take care of Eve..", Red and Vincent nodded as she ran out the door. "Will we need to leave Midgar again?", Red turned to look at Vincent in worry. "Lets hope not...", Vincent picked up Eve again and walked out the back door, Red following behind.  
  
--------  
  
Eve: Yea.. this is where I'm leaving it for now.. Kinda odd for me to be in the story eh?  
  
Seph: When do I show up?  
  
Eve: I dunno...  
  
Seph: Am I in yet?  
  
Eve: No...  
  
Seph: Now?  
  
Eve: NO YOUR NOT NOW STOP ASKIN! 


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy 7... The Saga Continues [What Squaresoft won't do... I WILL!]  
  
Disclaimer : Yea... I still don't own a thing -.-  
  
Sephiroth: Am I in yet? This Chapter?  
  
Eve: Ask again and you won't be... anyways you aren't  
  
Sephiroth: You need me!! It's not FFVII without me!!  
  
Tifa: He has a point....  
  
Eve: Shush I'm busy child....  
  
-------  
  
[Scene- Vincent, Red and Eve are exiting 7th Heaven from the back door]  
  
Sounds of gunshots rang as the stepped out, into the back area of 7th Heaven. Red ran up ahead of Vincent and Eve to make sure everything was clear. "Come on.. we should go to Aerith's old house. Cloud can find us the--", Red collapsed to the floor with a whimper and then a low growl. "XIII!!", Eve jumped out of Vincent's arms landing on her injured ankle. Pain shot through her leg but she ignored it. At the same time Eve leaped away from Vincent, he had reached to help her but saw she was fine while running to Red to tend his wounds. "Again this child amazes me...", Vincent thought to himself and crossed his arms.  
  
"Red!! Are you okay?!", Eve spoke with slight panic. "You...finally called me Red ...Miss.Eve", Red groaned lightly. "Shut up you....I've always called you Red.", Eve smiled lightly then turned to Vincent. "Vincent.. could you carry Red? I think I'm better off on my own.", Vincent nodded and lifted Red, tossing him lightly onto his shoulder. Red closed his eyes. "We-", Eve interrupted, "Hush.. don't try to talk. Were going to Sector 6 Slums.", Eve looked around the corner and spotted a guard. He wasn't dressed as a Shinra soldier. Eve didn't care much who he was and stepping back, she took one of Vincent's guns.  
  
Vincent arched an eyebrow. "Why are you taking that?" "I gave you one.. remember? Use the other one and I'll use this one.. I'm in no condition to fight like I usually do.", winking lightly, she jumped out around the corner, shifting her weight to her left leg. Lifting the gun, she shot the man standing there. The man fell and Eve jumped over him. "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!", she lifted him by the shirt collar. "Sep...h..i...roth", with his last forced breath, he died. Eve stood up extremely quick, bumping into Vincent whom was standing behind her watching it all.  
  
"S...SEPHIROTH?! I THOUGHT CLOUD FINISHED HIM OFF!!", her hand shook in disbelief. "I thought the same..", Vincent placed a nimble hand on Eve's shoulder. "Come.. we need to get to Sector 6 Slums.", Vincent walked past her and shot about 15 or more men. Eve, still in shock and disbelief, shook her head then procedded to catch up to Vincent.  
  
Upon passing the entrance to Sector 6, Vincent layed Red down and Eve went upon healing him. Red got up and shook, puffing up his fur lightly. "Thank you both. I'm much better.", he nodded thankfully and turned looking to his right. "Them #&#%#@* Shinra are always up to somethin'!!", Barrett, Cloud, and Tifa were now in view, walking towards Vincent, Eve and Red. "Barrett.. calm down..", Tifa tried not to enrage him more than he already was. "Don't tell me to #*&#@ CALM DOWN! Them friggin' Shinra are ruinin' our lives!", Barrett shot randomly in the air with rage. "Those didn't seem like Shinra soldiers...", Cloud shifted his sword on his back as they reached the other three. Eve had taken the time to analize the situation, and climb to the top of the slide where Aerith once sat. "Sephiroth.. I've heard that name so many times..."  
  
***************  
  
Eve's Note! : I took time out of my dull life to count how many times Sephiroth's name is said in FFVII!  
  
Seph: SHE LOVES ME!  
  
Eve: *thwaps Seph* Anywayz.. his name is said 151 times in disk one alone!  
  
Seph: O.O Thats a lot.. and disk 2?  
  
Eve: Well.. not as much as disk one.. mainly because their distracted *nods* but its 93 times  
  
Seph: O.O PEOPLE LOVE ME?!  
  
Cloud: No they don't..  
  
Seph: FIRST ON THE DEATH LIST!! *points at Cloud*  
  
Eve: ªª Anyways back to the story...sheesh man calm down... *ties Seph up as he whimpers*  
  
***************  
  
"I thought he was gone.. I mean.. I've never seen him but I feel like I know him. The discription Yuffie gave me.. he seems like a monster.", Eve sighed heavily. "If they're not with Shinra then who are they working for?", Tifa looked at the others hoping for some reassurance. "Have no idea... I guess we'll have to wait for them to attack again..", Cloud crossed his arms as everyone nodded. "No.. no we don't.. their working for Sephiroth..", Eve put her hands on her head in frustration.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!?", Cloud clenched his fist with a low growl. "I don not understand how Sephiroth's exsistance is possible,", Vincent leaned against the side of the slide. "Do you think the lifestream?", Red layed down to rest from his injurys. Suddenly some yells came from the Wall Market near Don Corneo's mansion. Hearing the noise, Eve jumped from where she was and landed painfully on her ankle.  
  
Eve welped lightly and sucking in the pain, ran to the Wall Market. "Eve! Get back- grr.. again.", Cloud ran off after her. Eve was known to be way too much of a hero. She hated to see people hurt, and was ruthless. Tifa had begun to run after Cloud but Vincent stopped her. "Let them go..."  
  
-------  
  
Eve: Well... thats all I got for THIS chapter... work is just getting in my way right now... u.u  
  
Sephiroth: *wearing a Cold Stone Outfit* Scoopy scoopy scoop we scoop for you! We hope you like our ice cream! When you tip our jar, we get gas for our car! We'll see you back TOMORROW!!  
  
Cloud: *outfit too* Or maybe neeeeexxtt weeeeeeeeeeeeek!!  
  
Eve: *thwpas them both!!* Okay.. that was MY job! and sence when did you two start getting along?  
  
Sephiroth: *hides behind Eve*  
  
Cloud: *growls*  
  
Eve: -.- Till nex' time! ^.- 


End file.
